Sesshoumaru's Father ahem Daddy Hood!
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: Sesshoumaru can't help but to enjoy being a daddy! Where he always find himself remembering times when Kagura was pregnant while he enjoys the life he got with his wife Kagura, and two kids. Now click on it and read about Sesshoumaru's Daddy Hood!


**Author's Note**:

Ah, Summer, Summer Summer! I love Summer! Its when my imaginations comes in! lol

PLease review!

"Sesshoumaru," Kagura moaned eyes still half shut.

"Mmm??" Sesshoumaru rolled on his stomach.

"Baby..." Kagura replied.

"Hmmm..."

Crying sound was heard in their room. " Sessh, Jarret's crying, your turn!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, " No, its your turn..."

Kagura's eyes opened and was shooting flames. "If you don't get your butt down to your son's room I'm never gonna-"

" Okay fine!"he raised his sleepy head from the comfort of the bed completly understanding Kagura's words then he turned to the door but stopped his tracks . " But Kagura..."

Kagura shifted her body then turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru, in the dark, her eyes burned red and it was just the most dazzling thing one could see. "Huh?"

"You didn't mean that did you?" Sesshoumaru's voice was husky.

"Silly Sesshy!" Kagura giggled. " I might if you don't get your butt in his room!"

"Okay, I'd be back!"

"And what does he really mean by " I'd be back?' " Kagura wondered.

--

Sesshoumaru entered his son's room. "Hey buddy,"

"Why are you crying?"

Apparently, the kid was hungry and needed something to fill up his small sized stomach. " Here you go," Sesshoumaru shoved the tiny milk bottle in his son's mouth. He sighed as he look at the small figure in the small crib.

The whole nine months of Kagura's pregnancy, it was Sesshoumaru's agony, but of course, on the labor day its Kagura's pain although Sesshoumaru's left hand was in pain too.

During these days, Kagura wants this, wants that, needs it, needs that... it made Sesshoumaru's day really exhausting, plus his work is definetly not out of the picture! And of course having to baby sit his one year daughter when Kagura needs to take a rest is also one thing, and boy baby sitting a hyper little toddler and trying to put her to sleep after he accidentaly gives her Soda instead of milk was really a pain in the butt. But in the end, Sesshoumaru knows its all worth it!

He gently tap the child's back to help him fall back to sleep; just by looking at the kid's small body, he remembered the day he found out Kagura was pregnant again.

" Shan!! Don't go there!!" Sesshoumaru warned his only daughter as she tried to climb up the stairs, she only smiled and continued what she was doing. "MOOOMMMEEHH!!" the little screamed as Sesshoumaru ran to chase her.

"Silly girl! C'mon!" Sesshoumaru scooped the girl in his arms.

"Hey you two! I'm home!" Kagura greeted as she slammed herself in the sofa, the habit she always do when she comes home from work.

"Hey, how was your day?" Sesshoumaru greeted as he himself plus his daughter, resigned next to Kagura.

"Exhausting! Damn I'm dizzy!" She complained.

"Mommeh!" the little girl told Sesshoumaru.

" I see, she still calls you mommy? huh?" Kagura burst out laughing, then leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"That's because I've been with her the whole week!" he turned to Shannen and gave her a funny look which made her laugh. " C'mon Shan say Dad!"

"Mum!"

Kagura laughed when she saw her husband the way he pouts at the kid. "C'mon Shan! Its Daddy!"

"Mum!"

"Daaaaaaaadddd" Sesshoumaru prounouced 'dad' carefuly, but didn't get a reply from the small kid. "Give me the Dad!"

"Ddddd..."

"Give me the daddy!"

Kagura laughed. "C'mon Shan! Say Dad"

"Dddaaaa daaa"

Kagura's eyes widened. "She said Da da!"

"I want Dad! Not Da da!" Sesshoumaru pouted.

"Its close keep going!"

" Daaaadddddd"

"Da da!"

"Shannen its Dad!"

"Mum!"

Kagura laughed again.

" C'mon baby!" Kagura brought her to her lap from Sesshoumaru's.

"Shan, say : DADDY"

Shanned cooed as once more Kagura repeated the word 'Daddy'

"Mommy!"

Kagura sighed and Sesshoumaru just looked. "Daddy,"

"Mum,"

"Daddy"

"..."

"Daddy"

"C'mon Shan,"

"Shan!"

Both Sesshoumaru was shocked when the kid said her own name. " She said her name..."

"I heard,"

"Gah, I think thats enough learning for one day! its your nap time young lady!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagura set their daughter on her crib and then gave her the bottle. "Mommy!"

Kagura gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on his cheek reassuring him that she will learn to say 'Dad' soon.

"Sleep, Shan. C'mon Kagura,"

By the time Sesshoumaru and Kagura was just turning to close the door they once more heard Shannen's little voice. " Daddy!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagura looked at each other and couldn't believe what they heard. "Did she just?"

"I think she did" Kagura smiled and she felt Sesshoumaru's rare smiles coming in.

"Daddy!"

Once in the living room, enjoying the silence they have for day, Sesshoumaru started babling in a way that most people would think that Sesshoumaru is not Sesshoumaru they use to know. " Shannen finally said Dad!"

"I know! She did!"

" I wonder what other things she can do tomorrow!"

"I know me too." Kagura smiled as she look at Sesshoumaru thoughtfully.

"Having a child is the most exciting thing happened to me," Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura. "I mean one of the best thing ever happend!"

"So does that means you wouldn't mind another kid running around the house and possibly calling you Mom instead of Dad?"

" Of course! But I'd like it if they called me Dad first! But I wouldn't mind," Sesshoumaru talked.

Kagura raised her brows, and silence filled the entire room.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru looked at now smiling Kagura.

"You don't mean..."

Kagura bit her lip then smiled widely.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! I just found out today!"

Sesshoumaru jumped from the couch and scooped Kagura around. "Please put me down, before I get vomit all over the carpet."

"Sorry!"

"Its okay," Kagura giggled as she reached up and kissed Sesshoumaru's lips.

"I'm gonna be a dad again!"

--

He sighed and once again returned in the room him and Kagura shared.

"Kagura?" he lay beside her.

"Yes?"

" I'm back,"

Kagura raised her brows and turned to look at Sesshoumaru but saw a gleam in his eyes, the same gleam she saw on their honeymoon, and the night after Inuyasha's birthday party when they had the time to produce the kid sleeping on the other room.

"What do you mean?" Kagura pretended not to know but she totaly knows what 'I'm back' means.

"You know what I meant!"

Kagura scooted closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips but she immediately moved away and received a growl from Sesshoumaru. "What the hell?" he complained as he tried to steal a hungry kiss from her but was stopped by a single finger that was placed on the tip of his nose. " I know you like being a dad," Kagura smiled. "But Jarret is about 2 months old and Shannen's almost 2, don't you think I need a rest?"

"No." he replied innocently

"Okay!" right then Sesshoumaru kissed her passionetly followed by a very tiring night, but once again Sesshoumaru knows its definetly worth it!

* * *


End file.
